chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Ryder
Jordan Ryder is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 9: Mythical Crossover. She is the younger sister of Teagan Ryder and will in the future become a witch. She is currently 13 years old. Appearance Jordan has light brown eyes, one of the few traits she does not share with her sibling. Her hair is a similar light brown shade to Teagan's and they share similar skin tones. Despite her age, Jordan stands at 5ft 8 and is the same height as her sister and has stopped growing. Jordan is quite chubby, a trait her sister shared with her at her age. Her taste in clothing is jeans and t-shirts. Personality Jordan is a very outspoken and cheerful girl. She often speaks in the inhibitionless manner that only children can adopt. Despite her flaws, she is very witty and is quite forceful when it comes to sharing her views. She is always very sweet, but does not believe in being something she is not, so Jordan is often found shouting at people twice her age. She does not believe in fear or shyness. Family & Relationships *Father - Harry Ryder (deceased) *Mother - Yvonne Ryder *Older sister - Teagan Ryder Home Jordan lives with her older sister, Teagan and mother and has lived here since she was four when her parents divorced. The house was built in Victorian times to a Victorian theme. It has four large bedrooms, a bay window in the living room and a big kitchen. The house is decorated warmly in a slightly outdated fashion and has hardly changed since Jordan moved in. Jordan has a big bedroom on the second floor that faces the street and a small office-playroom that she shares with her sister. There is a basement and a small attic above the house, both of which are used for storage. Etymology Jordan is a unisex Hebrew name meaning "descend; flow down" and the name origins from the River Jordan, as well as being the name of a Middle Eastern country. She has no middle name. Ryder is an English surname meaning "One who rides". Brief History Jordan was born when her sister Teagan was four years old. The two have always been close with the obvious exception for sibling arguments. Their parents marriage crumbled apart and the couple seperated when Jordan was five. However, the pair never offically divorced, their marriage ending when her father died. The family were told his death was a result of a brain aneurysm, however in reality his death was caused by a warlock. Jordan had a hard time dealing with her father's death but has since moved on. She is currently in middle school, a place she finds both beneath her and uninteresting. Only recently, Teagan discovered her powers and joined the Asheville Coven. She also found her book of shadows, along with two wands - one for Teagan, the other destined for Jordan. Jordan interrupted her sister whilst looking at the book and has recently learned she will become a witch when she is older. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters